Need
by achillespelides
Summary: "I need him. I need his blood and his body and his touch. I need all of him." Baz has been unconscious for three days. When he finally wakes up, he's not thinking straight. Snowbaz
1. Chapter 1

**SIMON**

Vampires don't get sick. But they _do_ get hurt.

And Baz is really, really hurt.

He's not dying or anything, but he definitely has a serious concussion. Penelope cast some healing spells on him, but none of them are helping. He's been unconscious now for almost 3 days and I'm starting to freak out.

Baz didn't even hurt himself in a glorious way. He was just so stupidly drunk the other night that he couldn't find his footing and fell in the kitchen, knocking his head on the marble countertops. Dr. Wellbelove took a look at him and said he'll be fine, but I expected him to wake up by now. Maybe I should give him a call? No. I don't want to bother him. I should just call Penny, right?

"Penny! Can you come here for a second!" I call. I'm sitting in the living room, doing some homework for uni. Baz is in my bedroom, unconscious and asleep. Penny's in her room, probably reading a book.

"What do you want, Simon?" she hollers back, annoyed.

"Can you cast ' **Wake up, sleepy head'** on Baz? I'm getting worried," I answer, standing up and walking over to her doorway. I've adjusted pretty well to not having magic, but it sucks having to rely on Penny to do these kinds of things for me. She's sitting at her desk, lamp focused over a thick, dusty book, laptop open, an empty mug beside her. She doesn't even look up.

"Simon, just let him rest. Dr. Wellbel-"

"Please, Penny. I'm really scared," I beg.

She looks up at me, raising her eyebrows and holds my gaze for a moment before giving in. "Fine, but this is the last time, okay?" She gets up and storms out of her room, darting to mine. I follow her into the room and sit on the edge of the bed, leaning over Baz. He's lying flat on his back, in his pajamas, and breathing heavily. His dark hair has fallen over his forehead. I brush it back, holding in my breath, and look up at Penny helplessly.

"You're in so deep, Simon," she smirks, pointing her ring towards Baz. She casts the spell quickly before leaving the room, yelling "Give it a few minutes!" as she walks away.

I watch Baz, anxious for any sign of movement. He _has_ to wake up soon, right? But his breathing remains the same, his body still frozen. I sigh and lean over him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, before standing up and turning away. I'll give it a few more hours and then I'll call Dr. Wellbelove, see what he thinks.

My hands on the door handle when I hear his breath quicken. I whip around and see his head tilting to the side as she shifts. I rush to his side, grabbing his hands in mine. "Come on, Basil, wake up," I mutter under my breath, wishing I could push magic into my words.

But I guess I didn't need magic (well aside from Penelope's); Baz's eyes flicker open and he gasps for breath. His stormy eyes go wide as he takes in his surroundings and he tries to sit up, but I push him back down. "Hey, take it easy."

"Snow," he whispers, his eyes settling on me, restless.

"It is I," I smirk. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Yeah . . . but my head . . it's pulsing," he says, closing his eyes. He reaches a hand up to touch his forehead and quickly pulls it away.

"Dr. Wellbelove said that would happen. You hit it pretty hard," I say, taking his hand back in mine and squeezing. "Do you want me to call him? I can ask-"

"No, no . . . I need . . I just . . ." he takes a long, deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opens them again, they're wide and full and dripping with desire. "I need blood."

"Okay, I'll, um, I can go get a-"

"No, Simon, _now,_ " Baz snarls, sitting up and clutching my wrist. I flinch slightly, but immediately regret it. I know he's not trying to hurt me; this isn't his fault. I need to stay calm.

"Baz, give me 10 minutes, and I'll go find a rabbit or something, okay? And Penny can make dinner and-"

" _Now, Simon!"_ Baz screams, and the words feel drenched in magic but I know they're not. He grabs both sides of my face and pulls me close to him. I know I should fight back, pull away, but I can't. I'm paralyzed in his hold.

 **BAZ**

He smells so good, so fresh. I'm practically drooling just inhaling his scent. And he's so close to me, the scent is just radiating off of him, encompassing me. I want him. I want him so, so badly.

"Baz," he says, his voice soft and gentle. He's calm, but he should be afraid, because I want him. I want him I want him I want him. "You need to think about what you're doing. I know you're thirsty, Baz. It's been 3 days. But just think logically - you don't want to kill me."

"I won't kill you, Snow," I growl, leaning in closer. His lips are just centimeters from mine. I want to take them in my own, kiss him till he bleeds. "I just want a taste."

"I want to trust you, Baz, but I'm worried you won't control yourself. You're hurt and I don't think you're in the right state of mind," Snow says, his voice now trembling a bit. I can see his wings spread out behind him - those goddamn, bloody wings - and it makes me laugh a little bit.

"Trust me, Simon," I whisper, flickering my eyes to meet his. "I need you right now."

I need him. I need his blood and his body and his touch. I need all of him.

 **SIMON**

Baz closes the distance between us and kisses me hard, his tongue plunging into my mouth. I wasn't ready for it, and I'm still slightly terrified, but he tastes so good I can't resist. Plus, I've missed him the past three days, and I'm desperate.

His lips move from my mouth down to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. I know what's coming. I know I should stop him. But I don't. I can't. I think . . . I think I want it.

The bite doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It feels good, actually. A slight pinch and then a flood of relief. I sigh and tilt my head back as he sucks at my skin. I feel heat returning to his hands as he grabs me.

And then his mouth is off of my neck and back on my mouth. And he's pushing me down against the bed, pinning me onto the mattress. His tongue explores my mouth as his hands unbutton my shirt, violently ripping it off my chest. I do the same to his, though my hands are trembling. Baz and I have gone pretty far in the past couple of months. But we've never been this aggressive with each other. Never this violent.

But I like it.

He runs his hands up and down my chest and I lock my hands on his head, pulling at his hair. I bite my lip as he kisses my stomach, fighting the moan off of my lip. "You like that, Snow?" he says, digging his fingernails into my shoulders and dragging them down my arm. I arch my back, thrusting my hips upwards, and Baz laughs - a wicked laugh that sends chills of pleasure through my body.

I let him do what he wants, closing my eyes and breathing as he works his magic on me.

 **BAZ**

I lay beside Snow, panting. I'm completely out of breath. My mouth is sore and bloody and my head still pounds. But I feel good. I feel alive.

Snow is gazing up at the ceiling, his eyes wide. I turn on my side and take a good look at his neck. My bite's not that bad - it's already starting to heal since it was so shallow. But I instantly regret it. I take his hand in mine and kiss it gently. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asks, tilting his head towards me. Our noses are almost touching.

"For how I . . . for my . . . thirst," I reply sheepishly. Snow's completely fine with me being a vampire; he's accustomed to it. But that doesn't mean I'm comfortable talking about it. It still disgusts me and disturbs me. I hate the idea of my boyfriend knowing all the dark things I have to do to survive. I wish he didn't have to see me like this.

And how I acted when i woke up . . . god, it was remorseful.

"It's not your fault. You haven't drank anything in 3 days. I should have been prepared for you when you woke up," Snow shrugs, like it's no big deal.

"No, Simon, really. I shouldn't done that to you. It was dangerous. I could have killed you," I say, unable to meet his eyes. I run my fingers over the teeth marks in his skin and wince. How could I have done that to him? How was I so thirsty that I put him in danger?

"But you didn't, Baz. You stopped yourself."

"Too late, though."

"No . . . you did what you needed to do. You needed to drink to survive and once you got enough, you stopped. You didn't kill me; you didn't even hurt me."

"Snow, I _bit_ you! I fucking bit you and you don't even care?" I say, aggravated. Why can't he just get mad at me? Tell me that I'm a monster? Why can't he see how wrong this was?

"Honestly, Baz. I kind of liked it," Snow laughs, tracing circles with his thumb on my palm. "Crowley, it was hot."

I'm taken aback by this. Snow though . . . _Simon_ thought that was hot? Me biting him? "Really?"

"Fuck yeah. That was bloody brilliant. We might have to make that part of our routine," Snow laughs. "Though next time, maybe bite in some less obvious places. Penny's going to tease me about this all week."

I laugh, imagining the look on her face when Simon comes out of the room with a full-blown vampire hickey.

"You're right, the neck was a bit cliché," I smirk, propping myself up on one elbow. I lean down and kiss him gently on the forehead. "I love you, Simon."

"I love you too, Baz. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Well, now I am."

"Does your head still hurt?" he asks, laying the back of his hand on my forehead like he's taking my temperature.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I'm fine now." I slide my hand around his neck and pull him close to me, kissing him gently, softly. His leg hitches up around mine, his body pressing against me.

"Boys!" Bunce calls from outside. We jump apart from each other just as the door swings open. She rolls her eyes at the sight of us, not affected by our shirtless, entangled selves in the slightest. "Come on, you idiots. Dinner's going to get cold."

Bunce slams the door shut and Simon and I turn and laugh at each other. I roll out of bed and throw on my shirt. Simon starts to put his own back on, but I shake my head at him, gesturing to his neck. "Here," I say, throwing him a sweatshirt. "You don't want Bunce to see that."


	2. New Story!

Hello! Thanks for all the kind reviews! I truly appreciate it. Unfortunately, this was just a one-shot, so I will not be continuing it. However, I did write another one-shot (and intend to write a few more) so if you want to check that out please do! Here's the one I already wrote, but follow me to get notifications for when I add more. Thanks guys! Carry on!


End file.
